


Puppy love & Snowflakes

by angrybirdcr



Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris smiles as he admires the white-picket fence life with the family that he always dreamt off, right in front of his eyes
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040534
Kudos: 24





	Puppy love & Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> //You can also find me on TUMBLR // Wattpad
> 
> A/N: Hello! Thank You TUMBLR'S @denisemarieangelina for this really cute prompt, you always know how to make me smile with these!!! ! I hope that you like this!! 🥰💖
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // CREDITS! Dividers by @firefly-graphics **

[ ](https://ibb.co/Wsk1ZG8)

The melodic laughter of his little munchkin as Dodger nudged her side, a playful nip showing her his puppy affection. She indulged him in some soft petting in the head before she carried on with her task at hand, she giddily took a tiny scoop of snow in her little hands. A clumsy pat over the snowy form already taking the intended shape.

A grin as wide and bright as the sun, the bubbling happiness dancing inside his chest reflected on the crevices of his adoration-filled eyes. He reminisced in the times that brought you two together, right down to the aisle and into the path of parenthood. Your baby girl, _Ava_ , _the apple of his eyes,_ right next to the love of his life… _his heart overflowed with love and gratefulness_

“What has you so giddy Mr. Evans?” You teasingly said, locking your arm with his as Ava relished in the feeling of accomplishment watching her little snowman looking better with each of her tiny strokes

“How lucky I am to have my girls with me..” He huskily said in your ear, making you look up his way easily enthralled into his alluring sapphires shining with an all-enveloping warmth that melted your core. His free hand finding its way to cup your face before he dropped a soft, tender kiss on your lips, reveling in the taste of you and your frame tightly snuggled against him. 

A reverie soon broke by Dodger’s excited barking, tail wagging and rolling in the snow as he watched over the loud chuckles of Ava, as she had thrown herself to the ground, her tiny coat swaddled arms moving up and down in the snow forming a beautiful angel...just like her

“Are you happy, baby girl?” You cooed her as you joined her into her joyfulness

Chris stood still, feeling the world stop as he stared at the scene playing right in front of his eyes. He slowly took his phone out to snap a photo of the picture perfect moment. Until he heard you call his name, taking him out of his love daze

“Chris, babe, are you joining us?” You called him, laid down next to your baby and making her giggle as you formed your own angel in the snow

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He tenderly said, his heart melting smirk on full display, making your heart skip a beat. 

He walked over you, carefully setting himself on Ava’s other side, she excitedly threw herself into his arms evoking his signature belly laugh to fill the space. Her sweet baby voice calling ‘Daddy’ blessing his face with the presence of the gleeful tears brought forth by the overwhelming feeling of fulfillment and happiness that coursed in his veins.

As Ava goes back to her snow angel-ing in between you, he reached for your hand to interlock it with his, a show of his affection for you and a reassuring gesture for him to know that you were there, you were real, this was real… this was his family, this was home

**A/N:** This was it!! I had fun writing this and made my heart all mushy too!! **Wishing everyone to have a lot of love and health in their lives!!**

##  **Thank You for your support!! 💖💖💖**


End file.
